I Miss You
by hakuryu2400
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive once had a dog who wasn't just a playmate, or a security blanket, or a guard dog: he was the best dog ever. And his name was Sebastian.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji and anythin' related to the series.

A/N: Here is another Kuroshitsuji one-shot.

There are probably a few to many grammatical errors I didn't catch.

Thank ya for choosin' my fic and please enjoy!

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

You may think I'm some heartless brat and don't care about anything around me. That is all false, I am not a heartless brat and I do care about _some_ things.

I was never like this to begin with, I was once the happiest child. I loved my parents with all my heart. I sometimes slipped my tiny feet into my father's large shoes pretending I was him; his laughter was the best music to my ears. I'd run to my mother crying because I scraped my knee and she'd kiss it to make it better; doctors have ointments but a mother's kiss is the best medicine.

I miss my parents dearly but what I miss most of all is my best friend Sebastian. He was the best dog in the world. His dark long coat was so soft it felt like silk. His licks would tickle my face I'd fall backwards laughing as he attacked me with more licks. His dog smell never stopped me from rubbing my face into his soft fur. Heh, when I was smaller I would climb onto his back and pretend he was my horse and I was a cowboy from America; my accent however didn't work well with the imitation.

When my parents weren't looking or already in bed, I'd call Sebastian to my room so he can sleep with me. He being in the same room with me was comforting after I had a nightmare. You could say I treated Sebastian like another person than a dog. I sometimes would feed him some vegetables that I didn't like eating; of course without my parents seeing. But they did catch on what I was doing and scolded me; I still kept on doing it.

He was the best playmate and the best guard dog. I will never forget the day he saved my life.

**It was before dinner and after my parents took me back inside after a long day. I, a six year old boy, wanted to go outside to play for a little bit with Sebastian but my parents forbid it; I believe the time was 6:30 in the evening. I waited until my parents put me down and turned their backs to me. Calling to Sebastian who was sleeping on his dog bed in the entrance hall, he followed me throughout the first floor of the mansion. I had taken short cuts to get to the back part of the mansion.**

**When I finally was outside both Sebastian and I ran towards the forest; I always wanted to know what were behind those trees. The run was exhausting but the curiosity was exciting. Sebastian was behind me and I could hear his loud panting as we gotten deeper and deeper.**

**Then out of nowhere a large bear appeared.**

**From pictures in the books they didn't seem so intimidating, I was wrong. They were very intimidating and its roar caused me to urinate in my shorts. I heard Sebastian bark loud, I never heard him bark like that before. He snarled and growled and his haunches were lifted showing his large canine teeth; the sight of him was terrifying…I didn't recognize my dog at all.**

**The bear got closer to me and I watched as the large paw lift into the air. The claws were long and extended out; the bear was ready to kill me. I screamed loud, got low and covered my head with my arms. My eyes were wide open and felt tears flow from my eyes like a raging river. I knew they were open because I remembered watching Sebastian's shadow going across the ground and in front of me. That was when I heard the bear roar in pain.**

**I lifted my head and watched with horror as Sebastian bit into the bear. His head was moving back and forth pulling at the bear's skin. I noticed the bear backing away from me and I knew right then and there Sebastian wanted me to run; but I could never leave him especially when he was also in danger. Then in slow motion I watched the bear's right paw go down onto Sebastian and dug its claws into his skin. I screamed when Sebastian yelped and cried as the bear threw him to the ground. I ran to Sebastian and when I got close to him he cried out and tried to bite me. I stared into his eyes and noticed that he wanted me to run…I couldn't leave him there!**

**The bear stomped towards us and roared as it lifted its bloody paw into the air. That was Sebastian's blood! Closing my eyes for the impact I heard a loud gun shot crack in the air.**

"**CIEL!"**

**I turned around to see my father, Aunt Frances, Uncle Baron (Madam Red's deceased husband), and Tanaka running towards me with shot guns. "Ciel stay down now!" my father shouted to me as Aunt Frances pulled the trigger, aiming at the bear. Another crack in the air and the bear cried out.**

**I lifted my head to watch the bear fall backwards. The impact sent a small vibration through the ground. "CIEL!" I felt my father lift me up into his arms and hugged me to his body. I felt his body shake as his hand rubbing in my hair. "Oh Ciel, never EVER run off like that again! You hear me!" My father pulled me from his body and stared into my eyes. For the first time I saw him cry. I never knew my father was capable of crying; he was always smiling and laughing.**

"**Papa! Sebastian he's hurt!" I screamed as I tried to pull from his grip. Sebastian whimpered and as he lied there in his blood. I watched my father take off his coat and placed it over Sebastian's head. "Tanaka, Baron help me carry him to the house!" All the three men carefully lifted Sebastian and quickly carried him away. Aunt Frances picked me up and followed behind them.**

**When we got to the mansion my mother smothered me with kisses and her tears of joy rained on my face. Aunt Ann (I used to call Madam Red by that name) also smothered me into a hug. "Aunt Ann can you fix Sebastian?" I cried to her. At the time I thought all doctors worked on both people and pets. "Yes Ciel I can fix Sebastian." She smiled at me and stood up to walk away.**

**What felt like days were several hours, Aunt Ann came back out from the kitchen. "Great news Sebastian is going to be okay!" That was when I cried out in joy and ran into the kitchen. I ignored everything around me except Sebastian. He was lying on the island and was panting fast; he was hurt badly. "Ciel don't you worry Sebastian will get better soon." Aunt Frances said as she rubbed my back. "Vincent you have one hell of a guard dog." Baron said to my father. "Yes I do have one hell of a guard dog." Both men laughed and sighed with relief.**

"**Sebastian you're the best dog ever." I cried to him as I rubbed his head. I quietly laughed as he turned his head to lick my hand. Yes he was the best dog ever.**

I know how it feels to own a pet and I know the loss of losing a pet. It doesn't feel the same as losing your parents, which feels worse, but the sadness is all the same. I show no emotion during the day but at night, after I got to sleep I quietly and quickly weep for them and repeat "I miss you, I miss you all!" I sometimes wish that two years ago, that horrible tragedy, never happened; I even silently pray it was all a nightmare. Of course all of it was wishful thinking and I shouldn't act so childish. Sadly though, I can't change the fact they're all gone and what is even more sad is that…when this is all over I won't be joining them.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed it and thank you for readin'.

This fic was basically a stress reliever after my cat had passed away. We're not exactly sure how old she was but she was an old cat. Anyway, I had these two long paragraphs at both begginin' and end of the fic but I decided to get rid of 'em. I'm feelin' much better now and I think it would be best if I erased them.


End file.
